


waiting for the sun to set

by aserenitatum



Series: silence doesn't mean anything [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: (there is literally nothing here besides fluff), F/F, Fluff, set between 'silence' and 'ashes'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aserenitatum/pseuds/aserenitatum
Summary: Aubrey hovers over Stacie, waits calmly and sure enough the woman grows impatient with Aubrey’s lack of action, her brow furrowing and mouth setting in a displeased pout as she slowly opens her eyes, blinking against the morning light and giving her eyes a chance to adjust. She barely has a chance to take in Aubrey leaning over her, looking soft and sweet, before Aubrey dips her head down and brushes their lips together, Stacie’s expression smoothing out as Aubrey slowly but intently kisses her.





	waiting for the sun to set

**Author's Note:**

> set about six months after [silence doesn't mean nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668656/chapters/33888030)

Aubrey lifts her head from her book when she hears the bedroom door close down the hall and slow, small shuffles move closer and closer to her.  A head of messy brown hair and two curious eyes peek around the edge of her open door and Aubrey’s smile softens. 

“Come on,” she says, gesturing the girl closer who quickly slips into the room. “What are you doing up, sweetheart?” 

Contrary to usual, Bella doesn’t immediately crawl into bed with Aubrey, pouts from the foot of the bed with her shoulders slumped and her blanket half on the floor. 

“I miss mama.” 

Aubrey knows she’s not exaggerating, the small, broken-hearted voice enough to make her chest ache, brows knitting together with concern. She pats the space next to her and Bella looks up with a heavy sigh, considering it. 

“Come here, baby girl,” Aubrey urges again and Bella finally seems to muster up the will to climb into bed and squirm under the sheets, curling up next to Aubrey. “I miss her too, sweetheart,” Aubrey soothes, running her hand through Bella’s hair. “But she’s back in only two more sleeps.” 

“That’s too much sleeps,” Bella grumbles and Aubrey has to suppress a chuckle at that. 

Her amusement drops almost entirely when Bella sighs again, the sadness returning with a vengeance. 

“You know, the quicker you sleep, the sooner she’ll be back,” Aubrey tries to say but Bella’s already shaking her head. “Can’t sleep?” 

Bella shakes her head again, her fist continuously curling and uncurling under her chin, the fabric of her blankie soft against her neck and Aubrey recognises the comforting small movements for what they are. 

Aubrey sets aside her book and shifts so that she’s lying down next to her and Bella immediately cuddles up, face buried in her shoulder and Aubrey’s heart breaks even more when she feels moisture on her skin, hand flying out to softly and soothingly rub Bella’s back. 

“It’s okay, Bella,” she coos, throat closing up when she hears Bella’s soft sniffles. 

As much flak as she likes giving Stacie for constantly bending Bella’s way, she knows she doesn’t do much better because as soon as she feels Bella’s body twitch from her tears, she breaks, wipes at a solitary tear of her own before reaching for her phone. 

“Do you want to call her?” 

Bella lifts her head, wipes at her eyes with the back of her hand. 

“But I already saw her today,” Bella whispers, reminding Aubrey of the deal they’d all made that Bella could only video call Stacie once a day, after Bella’s had dinner and after Stacie’s finished with her day’s activities at the conference. 

“I know,” Aubrey says, tries to contain a smile at the growing hope in Bella’s eyes. “But maybe we can make an exception for a phone call.” 

“Really?” 

“Mhm-hm,” Aubrey nods. “But just for a little bit and you have to go to bed right after, okay?” 

“Okay,” Bella says, but then she hesitates. She quirks her mouth, eyes flickering away from Aubrey’s. 

“What is it, baby?” 

“Can I sleep here?” she asks quietly, looking up at Aubrey through her lashes, head bowed. 

“Yes.” 

Bella’s smile is small, her melancholy still present but happy that she’s allowed to sleep in her moms’ bed for the night. 

Aubrey smiles and unlocks her phone, making sure to keep the bright glare away from Bella as she shoots Stacie a quick message. As soon as she receives a reply, she hits call and holds the phone over Bella’s ear. 

“Good evening,” Stacie says politely, a departure from her usual, flirtier, greeting. 

“Hi mama,” Bella says in the saddest voice and Aubrey clutches Bella tighter to her. 

“Bella! This is a surprise!” Stacie says in a sweet voice that Aubrey knows she’s putting on for Bella’s sake. “Shouldn’t you be asleep, young lady?” 

“I can’t sleep,” Bella says, not even playing into the gentle teasing. “I miss you.” 

Aubrey hears Stacie sigh, her playfulness dropping at Bella’s continued sadness and Aubrey can’t even imagine how hard this must be on Stacie. 

“I miss you too, baby girl. So, so much,” Stacie says. “Mommy told me you were being a very good girl this week.” 

“Uh huh.” 

“Can you take care of mommy just two more nights for me, baby? Until I get home?” 

Bella pauses, considers the time. “Okay.” 

“Thank you, big girl.” 

“You’re welcome,” Bella whispers politely. 

“Mommy’s not gonna be able to sleep until you’re asleep,” Stacie starts and Aubrey has to suppress a smile when Bella lifts her head to confirm, her smile twisted into a wry grimace as she nods solemnly. “So you have to go to sleep, okay?” 

“Okay,” Bella says, the sadness creeping in again and Aubrey knows that Stacie can hear it over the phone. “Mama?” 

“Yes, baby?” 

“Can you sing me to sleep?” 

“Of course, Bella. Did you give mommy a good night cuddle? Are you comfy with your eyes closed?” 

Bella wraps her arms around Aubrey in a lopsided hug that elicits a soft giggle from Aubrey before curling up next to her, laying her head on Aubrey’s shoulder again and closing her eyes. 

“Yes.” 

“I love you so much, Bella.” 

“To the moon and back?” Bella asks in the smallest voice Aubrey’s ever heard her use and she can’t help herself, twists to press her lips against the top of Bella’s head. 

“Times infinity,” Stacie says. 

Aubrey cradles Bella’s small body closer to hers when Stacie starts singing and she can tell that Bella fights to stay awake, to stay on the phone just a little bit longer with Stacie but the woman has barely made it to the chorus before Bella’s curled fist loosens, body dropping away with sleep and Aubrey ends up holding the phone against her own ear, waiting for Stacie to finish the whole song, eyes closed as she listens to Stacie’s gorgeous voice. 

“She’s out,” Aubrey says after Stacie sings the last note. 

“How long ago?” Stacie asks, voice carrying a trace of amusement that suggests she knows Aubrey let her sing on. 

“A while.” Stacie chuckles and the sound sends Aubrey’s heart fluttering. “Hi you.” 

“Hey yourself,” Stacie says. “I miss you.” 

“We miss you too,” Aubrey says with a small smile. 

“She sounded pitiful.” 

“Yeah, it was bad,” Aubrey admits and Stacie lets out a long sigh. “She wasn’t even faking it, she genuinely really misses you.” 

“Next time I tell you about a week-long conference, please talk me out of it,” Stacie requests and Aubrey laughs softly, mindful of the four-year-old cuddled against her. 

“I’m not gonna promise anything,” Aubrey says and then Stacie laughs. “Did you check about your flight back?” 

“Yeah, but there’s nothing earlier available so I’ll just have to take the later flight.” 

“What time does it get in again?” 

“Nine thirty,” Stacie says and Aubrey lets out a low whistle. “I know, but it’s okay, I’ll just take a cab home.” 

“Stace—” 

“No, it’s okay. If not you’ll have to drag Bella out of bed and she’ll be tired and cranky the next day plus I know you have a long meeting tomorrow so you’ll be exhausted.” 

“I really don’t mind,” Aubrey counters, voice soft, heart bursting with how considerate Stacie’s being. 

“Just make sure there’s food when I get home and I’ll be a happy woman,” Stacie says and that makes her laugh. 

“What do you want to eat?” Aubrey asks, closes her eyes a second later when there’s no response and she reconsiders her words. She doesn’t need to see Stacie to know she’s got a shit-eating grin on her face. 

“I think you know,” Stacie finally says, voice low and thick with want and Aubrey has to clear her throat. 

“ _Besides_ that,” she says, trying for an exasperated tone but when Stacie laughs softly, she knows she hasn’t quite succeeded. “Food-wise.” 

“We could continue with the other topic,” Stacie suggests with a flirty tone. 

“I’ll remind you that your teary four-year-old is asleep on top of me right now.” 

Stacie lets out a big, disappointed sigh. “Raincheck on the dirty talk?” 

“Of course.” 

“I love you, you know that?” 

“Because I’m taking a raincheck on dirty talk?” Aubrey says with a laugh. 

“Because you’re amazing,” Stacie whispers and Aubrey’s wide smile softens when she realises Stacie’s being serious. “And I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Aubrey whispers back, holds the phone tightly against her ear to somehow feel closer to Stacie. “I miss you.” 

“Tomorrow night.” 

“Can’t wait.” Aubrey settles again, hand falling to Bella’s messy hair. “How’s the conference?” 

“Are you asking me to talk you to sleep?” Stacie teases and Aubrey laughs softly. “Two-for-one sleep deal with you and Bella?” 

“ _No_ ,” Aubrey says around a giggle. “I love hearing about your research.” 

“You’re such a bad liar, even over the phone.” 

“I am not lying,” Aubrey protests immediately, mindful of the girl asleep next to her. “I love when you talk about it because you get all cute and adorable.” 

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard those two words used to describe my research.” 

“I’m not describing your research, I’m describing you.” 

“Still.” 

“Stacie, you’re cute and adorable.” 

Her scoff is loud over the phone and Aubrey’s smile widens. 

“I’m hot and sexy.” 

“Yeah, you’re those things too,” Aubrey teases and she can hear the low grumbles from Stacie’s end. “If you’re not gonna tell me about the conference, I’m just gonna go back to my book.” 

“No, stay,” Stacie whines. “I’ve missed the sound of your voice. Tell me about work. Or anything.” 

“Okay,” Aubrey gives in immediately, settling more comfortably and starts telling Stacie about her day. 

* * *

Aubrey watches as a lacklustre Bella brushes her teeth, standing on the small step stool to allow her to comfortably reach the sink, arm moving without any motivation and when she spits out her toothpaste, the long sigh that follows both amuses and saddens Aubrey. 

“All clean?” she asks after Bella rinses her mouth. 

The girl nods, turns on the step to face Aubrey. She doesn’t smile so much as she presents her teeth before her expression falls again. Bella doesn’t wait for Aubrey to move closer as she carefully climbs down the step herself, drags the step stool behind her back to its spot next to the cabinets before grabbing her blanket and shuffling into the hallway towards her room. 

Aubrey silently watches her go, follows her, sees how Bella pauses by her bedroom door and looks over at her and Stacie’s bedroom. She lets out the deepest sigh Aubrey’s ever heard come from the 4-year-old and turns into her room, sadness coming off her in waves. 

“Bella, honey,” Aubrey calls out before the girl reaches her bed. She turns, eyebrows raised curiously. “You wanna come watch me get ready and then cuddle for a bit?” 

Bella nods, speeds up her steps to be closer to Aubrey and slips her hand into the woman’s, squeezing tightly as Aubrey leads them to the master bedroom. 

She can see the surprise on Bella’s face when she turns on the television and puts on a nature documentary, hides her smile as she turns into the bathroom when Bella bumps into the bed while trying to keep her eyes on the tv. 

Aubrey periodically peeks around the edge of the door at Bella, her eyes wide and mesmerised by the animals on screen, the corner of her soft blanket pressed tightly against her cheek. 

Aubrey goes through her nightly routine but deviates from it when she’s supposed to put on night cream, changes into a pair of jeans and a large sweater instead and leaves the bathroom. 

Bella’s yawning up a storm and her eyes are droopy as she fights to keep them open to watch footage of a nest of turtles. She doesn’t notice Aubrey’s different attire and she’s half asleep when Aubrey slides onto the bed and leans back against the headboard. 

Aubrey carefully lifts the girl onto her lap and Bella curls into her immediately, forehead pressed against the crook of her neck but her head turned so she can still see the television, still fighting to stay awake. 

“Okay, let’s go,” Aubrey says when the programme ends and Bella lifts her head slowly, eyes shooting open. 

“Huh?” 

Aubrey twists and sets Bella on her feet, a soft pat to her back urging her forwards and Bella gets the hint, starts walking out of the room but before she can turn into her bedroom again, Aubrey stops her and nudges her towards the stairs. 

Bella frowns, looks up at Aubrey with a questioning look but she just smiles sweetly and nods. 

Once downstairs, Aubrey points to her boots and the clean socks tucked into them and Bella looks understandably confused. 

“Put on your shoes, baby.” 

“Where’a we goin?” she asks around a yawn but still drops to the floor to haphazardly pull on her socks and boots, barely zipping them up before getting up. She sways slightly, grabs onto Aubrey to regain her balance and Aubrey chuckles. 

“To the airport,” Aubrey says casually, crouching down to zip up Bella’s boots all the way before looping a scarf around Bella’s neck and helping her into her coat. 

“Why?” 

“We’re gonna go pick up mommy,” Aubrey says as she zips up her own boots and at the quiet that follows, she looks up. 

Bella’s eyes are glassy, filled with tears and she looks so tentatively hopeful that Aubrey’s heart breaks a little bit for her girl. 

“Really?” 

“Yes, baby,” Aubrey says and Bella flies into her arms, practically sends them toppling backwards with the force. “Don’t cry, my love,” Aubrey soothes when she feels Bella’s small body wrack with sobs. “It’s okay.” 

Bella’s cries soften to hiccups and Aubrey pulls away quickly enough to reach for her coat and pull it on, Bella wrapping her arms around Aubrey’s thigh and burying her face in the woman’s jeans. 

“You ready to go?” Aubrey asks and Bella nods. “Let’s go.” 

* * *

It’s only a twenty-minute car ride to the airport but Bella keeps dozing off in her booster seat, head constantly jerking up as she snaps awake and Aubrey hides her amusement at how valiantly the girl fights sleep despite being up way past her bedtime. 

Bella dutifully holds her hand when they make their way to the arrivals hall and Aubrey takes pity on her when she stops to look at a screen announcing arrivals and Bella slumps against her leg, completely spent. 

Bella is happily surprised when Aubrey picks her up and settles her on her hip . Her arms come up and wrap around Aubrey’s neck like second nature while she lays her head down on Aubrey’s shoulder, fingers tangling in Aubrey’s hair at the nape of her neck. 

Bella’s index finger softly trails along the skin there, up and down in a mesmerising motion and Aubrey twists her head to press her lips to the side of Bella’s head. 

“Are you excited to see your mommy?” Aubrey asks softly to the girl who only nods in response. 

She slowly makes her way to the appropriate arrivals hall and waits away from the main crowd, positioned so she can see the people as they make their way out of the secured area. 

Bella’s fingers still play with her hair, a comforting gesture in lieu of her blanket that isn’t allowed to leave the house and Aubrey tightens her hold on the girl, squeezes her slightly. 

Stacie isn’t hard to spot even though her head is bowed and she’s texting with one hand while the other drags her small suitcase behind her. Aubrey feels a small shiver run down her spine at the sight of the brunette, a sense of relief settling inside her that Stacie is home and safe. 

“Look who’s here,” Aubrey whispers into Bella’s ear. 

Her head snaps up instantly, all traces of sleep gone as she looks around for Stacie and Aubrey points her out before setting the squirming girl on the floor. 

Stacie hasn’t spotted them yet but Bella looks urgently between Stacie and Aubrey, a soft whine falling from her lips because she knows she’s not allowed to just run off when they’re in crowded places. 

“Go ahead,” Aubrey says and keeps a close eye on Bella as she shoots away, weaves past three people to get to Stacie. 

“Mommy!” is all Stacie hears before Bella’s tiny body collides with her legs. 

She’s surprised to see Bella, drops down onto her knees to hug the girl tightly, eyes filling with tears when Bella wraps her small arms around Stacie’s neck and falls into her. 

“Hi baby girl,” she says, voice thick with emotion as she clutches the girl close to her. “I’ve missed you so much!” 

“Missed you too,” Bella mumbles, face buried in Stacie’s neck. 

Stacie holds her close, hand on the back of Bella’s head as she takes a deep breath to collect herself and revel in having her daughter in her arms again. She twists her head, presses soft kisses to the side of Bella’s head before looking up, eyes trailing up Aubrey’s body until she meets familiar green eyes. Aubrey’s smile is soft and Stacie returns it with tears in her eyes. 

She stands up with Bella still clinging to her, equally reluctant to let go just yet so she shifts the four-year-old to settle more comfortably against her. 

“Thank you,” she whispers, finally confident enough in her grip on Bella to loosen an arm and pull Aubrey into a half hug. 

Aubrey wraps her arms around the two of them, stepping close and sighing when she feels Stacie’s eyes flutter closed. 

Stacie doesn’t let either of them go for a long while, holds Aubrey tightly against her, their cheeks pressed together. 

“Welcome home,” Aubrey whispers, pulling away to wipe at Stacie’s tears, kissing her cheek and then Stacie twists her head and captures Aubrey’s lips in a slow kiss. 

When they part, Aubrey stays close, not quite ready to step away and Stacie smiles, nuzzles her cheek with her nose and sweeps her hand down Aubrey’s back. 

“I love you, you know that?” Stacie murmurs, lips moving against Aubrey’s cheek and feeling more than seeing the woman’s ensuing smile. 

Aubrey’s not sure she’ll ever get used to the rush of Stacie saying those words to her and tears spring to her eyes at the overwhelming feeling of peace that settles over her. 

“I love you too,” she whispers back, twisting her neck for another quick kiss. 

Aubrey breaks away with a soft laugh, her hand lightly trailing down Bella’s back and when Stacie follows her gaze, she realises that the dead weight she’d felt wasn’t Bella still clinging to her but Bella fast asleep. 

She shifts the girl in her arms while Aubrey reaches for the handle of her suitcase and Stacie smiles when Aubrey’s free hand slides down the inside of her upper arm to easily tangle their fingers, squeezing her hand softly. 

“Let’s go home.” 

* * *

Aubrey stands in front of the microwave, hands pressed against the counter and head ducked as she yawns when familiar arms slide around her waist and Stacie presses the length of her body against Aubrey’s back, dipping her head to drop a quick kiss to Aubrey’s shoulder. 

Aubrey smiles and leans back into the embrace, reaching behind her to touch any part of Stacie she can reach. Her fingers tangle in Stacie’s hair, pulled down from the ponytail it was in before and Stacie keeps her head low, sighing at the feeling of Aubrey’s nails raking across her scalp soothingly. 

“She asleep?” Aubrey asks, more to confirm than anything. 

“Mhm-hm,” Stacie says with a nod, pressing light kisses up Aubrey’s shoulder and neck until she reaches the corner of her jaw. “The dinosaur pyjamas? Really?” 

“She picked them out,” Aubrey says with a laugh. “And it was easier to keep her in her PJs.” 

“She didn’t even stir.” 

“It’s late.” 

“And you dragged her to the airport.” 

“To surprise _you_ ,” Aubrey says, bristling slightly but Stacie just tightens her arms, keeps her lips against the skin just behind Aubrey’s ear. 

“I’m not complaining,” Stacie says. “Like, at all.” 

“You really thought I was gonna let you take a cab home?” 

“Yeah, I did.” Aubrey has to suppress a smile when she feels Stacie’s wide smile against her skin. “Keeping Bella up past her bedtime? Scandalous.” 

“Tomorrow’s Saturday.” 

“Still.” Stacie punctuates her word with a quick nip at Aubrey’s pulse point. “Strict mom broke her own rules.” 

“You like it when I break the rules,” Aubrey says, head tilting sideways to offer Stacie better access, eyes fluttering closed. 

Stacie tugs at her sweater, moans softly when it slides off Aubrey’s shoulder and she’s immediately drawn to the newly revealed skin. “I _love_ when you break the rules.” 

Aubrey sighs softly when one of Stacie’s hands sneaks under her sweater and her fingers splay wide across her stomach, warm against her cool skin and Stacie doesn’t try anything, just holds her close. 

Stacie’s other hand slides over hers, tangling their fingers and brings their joined hands up to wrap around Aubrey’s body, cradling her and tightening their embrace. 

“I really missed you this week,” Stacie murmurs. 

“The bed was so empty without you.” Aubrey squeezes her fingers, twists her head to face the woman. “Is this how you feel whenever I go away?” 

“Mhm-hm,” Stacie says. “The house is always too quiet.” 

“Yeah, I hated it,” Aubrey says. “And so did Bella.” 

“God, it was so weird being away from her for so long. I’ve never missed a day before.” 

“She didn’t do so well either,” Aubrey admits. 

“Yeah, I figured when you called me last night and she used her sad voice on me. Thanks for that, by the way,” Stacie accuses teasingly, nudging Aubrey. 

Aubrey chuckles softly at that, fingers tightening over Stacie’s. “I’m sorry. I know it was rough on you but she was crying and I didn’t know what else to do.” 

“No, I know,” Stacie says even though Aubrey doesn’t need the confirmation. “But no more long trips like that.” 

Aubrey is just about to agree when the microwave beeps and they’re snapped out of the moment, both turning to the appliance and Stacie’s stomach growls just at the sight of the steam coming from the food. 

Aubrey laughs softly, pats Stacie’s hands and the woman reluctantly lets her go so she can open the microwave and retrieve the plate. 

“You know what I was thinking?” Stacie says when she grabs cutlery before rounding the kitchen island to sit on one of the barstools there, smiling when Aubrey puts the plate of food in front of her. 

“Tell me.” 

“We should take a trip,” Stacie says before taking a hearty bite. Aubrey just watches her with a small smile, waits for her to finish chewing because she knows there’s more to that statement than that. “You, me, Bella.” 

“Family trip?” Aubrey asks and Stacie nods, shovelling another bite into her mouth. 

“Yesh,” she confirms around her mouthful and Aubrey rolls her eyes, shakes her head in exasperation. 

She watches Stacie eat in silence, leaning back against the counter with her arms propped up behind her. If Stacie notices how hard she’s being stared at, she doesn’t let on, focused entirely on her plate of food and it’s not until she’s done that she lifts her head and meets Aubrey’s eyes. 

A fond smile tugs at her lips as she gets up to wash her plate, nudging Aubrey out of the way with her hip. 

Aubrey smiles and shifts, patiently waiting for Stacie as she finishes up and dries her hands, her palms warm as she settles them on Aubrey’s hips and drags her closer. 

“Hi,” Stacie murmurs, melting against Aubrey and easily dipping her head to slide her mouth over Aubrey’s. 

Aubrey’s body is warm and solid against hers and then she wraps her arms around Stacie’s neck, pulling her impossibly closer as a tongue licks its way into her mouth and draws a soft moan from Aubrey. 

Before they can get carried away, Aubrey slows their kisses until their lips are only just brushing against each other, and Stacie feels more than hears Aubrey when she speaks. 

“Take me upstairs.” 

* * *

Aubrey wakes up feeling warm and settled and her lips turn up into a smile before she’s even opened her eyes. She lifts her head from Stacie’s shoulder, careful not to wake her as she unwraps her arm from the woman’s middle so she can prop herself up on her arm. Stacie’s still asleep, dead to the world, and Aubrey takes advantage of the quiet morning to really revel in the feeling of having Stacie back at home and with her. 

Soothing Bella’s melancholy all week had sufficiently distracted her from her own emotions, from how much she’d actually missed having Stacie around. Bella was well-behaved but even so she’d been a handful and Aubrey hadn’t realised how used to their two-woman team she’d gotten until this week, and even more than that she’d missed just having Stacie around and being near her. She’d missed the soft touches, and the lingering looks, and the constant checks to make sure she was good and happy; she’d missed the love that Stacie managed to fill the house with. 

She’s so lost in thought that she doesn’t notice Stacie stir until she speaks. 

“I’m honestly disappointed I’m not being woken up with kisses,” Stacie mumbles, voice scratchy from sleep and Aubrey can see how hard she tries not to smirk, the corners of her mouth twitching with the effort. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Aubrey whispers, her lips already on Stacie’s cheek. She presses a lingering kiss there, fingers brushing against Stacie’s other cheek to keep her head in place as Aubrey moves lower, mouth warm as she kisses along Stacie’s jaw and down her neck. “Good—” She spaces her words with a quick scrape of teeth and a soothing tongue. “—morning.” A nip at the corner of her jaw. “Professor.” A quick kiss to that spot just under her ear that always makes Stacie melt. “Conrad.” 

She whispers Stacie’s surname ever so softly against the shell of her ear and Stacie trembles when Aubrey exhales heavily, has to bite her lower lip to suppress a shiver. 

Aubrey lifts her lips from Stacie’s skin then, and the small whimper it elicits makes Aubrey smile widely, hand dragging up Stacie’s side and curling around her ribcage. 

Aubrey hovers over Stacie, waits calmly and sure enough the woman grows impatient, her brow furrowing and mouth setting in a displeased pout as she slowly opens her eyes, blinking against the morning light and giving her eyes a chance to adjust. She barely has a chance to take in Aubrey leaning over her, looking soft and sweet, before Aubrey dips her head down and kisses her, Stacie’s expression smoothing out as Aubrey slowly but intently kisses her. 

Aubrey’s hand is still gripping her side and it keeps her away and Stacie isn’t a fan of that _at all_ so she easily wraps her leg around Aubrey’s thigh and slides it down, using her grip to pull the blonde closer and Aubrey comes crashing into her, only barely holding herself up when her hand shoots out to plant itself on the mattress next to Stacie’s head. Taking advantage of Aubrey’s loss of balance, Stacie wraps her arms around Aubrey’s middle and pulls her body flush with hers, giggling softly when Aubrey’s hair falls into her face and tickles her neck. 

She can feel Aubrey start to pull away so she quickly readjusts her hands, one of them moving up to drag through blonde locks and push them away from Aubrey’s face, keeping her fingers tangled around Aubrey’s hair and cradling her head to prevent her from slowing their kiss. 

Stacie curls her fingers, lets her nails rake along Aubrey’s scalp and the woman moans, a shiver running down her spine and Stacie feels a smug sense of satisfaction from the reaction but then Aubrey moves her hand away from the mattress, her body pressing almost impossibly closer as her hand drifts down Stacie’s outer thigh, hooking behind her knee and hitching her leg higher, body rolling in one slow, sinuous movement and it’s Stacie’s turn to falter, eyes shooting open. 

She breaks away from Aubrey with a stuttered gasp, breath caught in her throat as she twists her head to catch her breath and Aubrey’s lips end up on her cheek, the kiss placed there almost chaste. 

“That good enough for you?” Aubrey taunts, voice so low and gravelly that Stacie has to press her eyes closed for a second to regain her composure. 

“I don’t know,” Stacie manages to throw back, side of her mouth quirking up as she turns back but instead of kissing Aubrey’s lips she uses the hand still buried in her hair to tilt Aubrey’s head sideways so she can kiss along Aubrey’s jaw and settle on her neck, just over the spot where she can feel Aubrey’s pulse beat [erratically]. “I’m a very indecisive woman.” 

“That’s not true at all,” Aubrey says around a chuckle. 

“Maybe,” Stacie hums, teeth scraping over skin and Aubrey’s breath catches in her throat. “But I think I need another kiss to be sure.” 

“Just the one?” 

“We’ll reassess and adjust after the first one.” 

“There she is,” Aubrey murmurs with a coy smile and Stacie pulls away to look at her, her own smile widening at the pure loving look in Aubrey’s eyes. 

“It’s so good to be home,” she whispers and there’s something about the way she says the words that shifts the mood into something more intimate. “I love you,” she mouths and Aubrey feels the warmth of the words spread in her chest to the very tips of her limbs, eyes briefly closing to bask in the feeling. 

“I love you too,” she breathes, lips meeting Stacie’s for a soft kiss. 

Stacie’s smile is unmistakable and her hand sweeps between Aubrey’s shoulder blades, settling low on her naked back. 

“Don’t start something you can’t finish.” Aubrey’s mouth brushes against Stacie’s as she speaks the warning. 

“We have time,” she says with a quick glance at the clock on Aubrey’s nightstand. 

“She was up early last time I was away,” Aubrey points out. 

“But I got her into bed a whole hour before her bedtime last time,” Stacie counters and Aubrey shifts back in surprise. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah,” Stacie says smugly and even though Aubrey’s impressed, the combative nature in her just wants to smother that self-satisfied smirk from Stacie’s face. “But since she was up late last night…” 

“Yeah, okay, you’re right,” Aubrey gives reluctantly and Stacie’s eyes practically twinkle with joy. 

“I’m sorry, I’m _what_?” 

Aubrey doesn’t answer her, just captures her lips in a deeper kiss and silences Stacie’s ensuing laugh. 

* * *

“Isabellaaaa,” Stacie sing songs as she pushes open her daughter’s bedroom door. She turns on all the lights and draws the curtains open but when she turns to the bed, the girl hasn’t even twitched. 

She’s sprawled on her back with one leg hanging off the edge of the bed, the sheets only partially covering her, face sideways with her blankie tucked firmly between her face and the pillow, hair a messy shock of dark brown curls and her mouth slightly open. Stacie doesn’t think she’s ever seen a better sight. 

“Wake up, princess,” she says, moving Bella slightly so she can perch on the side of the bed, smile widening when Bella still doesn’t stir. 

“Bella…” she coos, a bit louder than before while trailing her index finger down the girl’s arm. “Wake up.” 

Still, no reaction. 

“Wake up!” she yells with a quick shake of the bed and Bella’s eyelashes barely flutter in response. 

Aubrey steps into the bedroom while tying her robe tighter around her body and glances over the both of them. “Nothing?” 

Stacie shakes her head with a wry smile and reaches for Bella’s hand, lifting it as high as it goes before letting it go, watching as the girl’s arm just lifelessly drops back down. 

“She’s dead to the world.” 

“This is ridiculous,” Aubrey comments with a disbelieving laugh, glancing at the clock. “She’s been asleep for twelve hours.” 

“And showing zero signs of waking up,” Stacie says before turning back to the girl. “Mommy’s home and you’re asleep. What kinda sick joke is this, huh?” 

Aubrey laughs from where she’s leaning against the doorjamb and Stacie only briefly glances at her. 

Stacie reaches for Bella’s hands, taking one in each hand and lifts them up, shaking them around, briefly pretending to play the drums, then strumming a guitar, before randomly moving them around again. 

“I checked your breathing so I know you’re not dead, baby girl,” Stacie says with a soft whine. “I just wanna see your pretty green eyes.” 

“You checked her breathing?” Aubrey asks as she kicks away from the doorway, padding closer and dropping her hand to Stacie’s shoulder. 

“I used to do it a lot after she was born. She’d sleep so quietly and I was so afraid something would happen to her and that I wouldn’t notice,” Stacie says softly, smiling and meeting her eyes when Aubrey squeezes her shoulder. 

“Wake up, sweet girl,” Aubrey says, turning away from Stacie to look at Bella, her hand reaching out to the foot that’s hanging off the edge of the bed and running her fingernails under the girl’s foot. The leg twitches but other than that there’s no reaction. 

“Oh, do that again,” Stacie says as she places Bella’s arms by her side again. She waits for Aubrey to run her nails under Bella’s foot and when the girl twitches, she softly tugs at Bella’s blanket, slowly sliding it away from her and Bella finally frowns and groans lowly. 

“No,” she says, fingers reaching for the blanket and tugging it back. 

Stacie doesn’t let go, keeps pulling at it and Bella’s frown deepens, as does her pout. 

“Wake up, Bella,” Aubrey says. 

“No,” she moans pitifully, turns her face into her pillow to cling onto sleep for as long as she can and Stacie smiles, starts poking her side. 

“Wake up, baby girl,” she taunts and Bella whines. “You’ve been asleep for long enough. Come have breakfast with me and we can go to the aquarium later.” 

Bella stills so Aubrey stops tickling her soles and Stacie waits patiently for the girl to crack open an eye. 

“Can we touch the starfishes?” 

“Yes,” Stacie says with a wide smile and Bella finally opens the other eye, yawning so big her jaw cracks. “Good morning, my love.” 

Bella squirms onto her back, beams up at Stacie and stretches out her arms, request clear. 

Stacie laughs, drops down dramatically into the girl’s arms to give her a big hug and when she starts pulling away, Bella clings to her, climbing onto her lap. 

“I missed you,” Bella says but her voice isn’t sad like before, a permanent smile on her face as Stacie starts randomly dropping kisses to her face. 

“I missed you too,” she says, fingers smoothing through the girl’s hair, tangling halfway and they both wince at the knots there, know that brushing her hair is going to be a nightmare. “Later,” she says and Bella’s smile seems to widen as she gives a sharp nod. “Can I tell you a secret?” Stacie asks then with a put on secretive voice that Bella immediately reacts to, eyes growing wide as she leans in closer. 

“Uh-huh.” 

“I love you.” 

“That’s not a secret!” Bella giggles. 

Stacie laughs too and Bella’s little palms come up to cup her jaw, fingers pressing into the corners of Stacie’s smile, widening it just slightly. 

“I love you too, mommy,” she whispers. 

Stacie feigns relief, fingers dropping to her chest in a bashful move. “Oh, good.” 

Bella erupts in giggles again, aided by Stacie tickling her lightly until Bella squirms back against her headboard and curls up protectively. 

“Breakfast?” she asks after another yawn and when Stacie nods, she glances at Aubrey, who also nods. 

“Let’s go, munchkin,” Stacie says, springing up. 

“Can I get a ride?” she asks just before Stacie turns away, lower lip jutting out and eyes widening and Stacie would’ve said yes even without the blatant puppy dog eyes, but _because_ Bella pulls out all the stops she pauses, considers it even though those bright green eyes stare up at her so intently. 

“Hop on.” 

Bella cheers as Stacie lowers herself to the bed again, clambering onto Stacie’s back wrapping her arms around her mother’s neck. 

Stacie makes a choked sound as she stands up and Aubrey steps closer immediately, hands on Bella’s body to readjust her so she’s not strangling Stacie. 

“Careful, baby,” she warns, rubbing Bella’s back. 

“Are you okay?” Bella asks with a guilty grimace that makes Aubrey laugh softly. 

“Peachy,” Stacie says with a thumbs up but her voice is still hoarse so Bella presses a sweet kiss to the side of her neck. 

“There, all better,” she says with a proud smile that Aubrey mirrors. 

“All good?” Aubrey asks, the fingers on her free hand tangling with Stacie’s and squeezing lightly. 

Stacie smiles at her, makes sure Bella is comfortable and safe on her back as she takes a step closer to Aubrey, dipping her head to press their foreheads together and closing her eyes. 

“All good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> leave me love in the form of comments <3


End file.
